


Stuck Together

by Ilarianto



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarianto/pseuds/Ilarianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Lizzie are imprisoned , be locked together in a cell will bring out their feelings?<br/>Lizzington!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His vision was blurred and his eyes barely opened , he remembered where he was when the pain in his head became piercing .There was a lot of blood beneath his feet and two guards were standing next to the door watching him.  
They had stricken him repeatedly on face and on his abdomen, he had been branded with cigarette butts while the guards had laughed satisfied for burn marks that were visible on his back.

They had stripped him and at one point slashed him leaving him half -naked and chained legs and hands in the center of the cell for days.  
Red knew he was going to die and very soon.he didn't bother trying to bargain with God,He has never answered his pleas,anyway.  
In the years he'd been father and a criminal and a warrior too,he had always known that he would die some way or another ,preferably in a quick way without humiliation.In a way that would be worthy a tale around a fire.

This wouldn't be that sort of death unfortunately.  
He would either be executed in whatever great event that the Director had planned to make the most of his demise ,or he would die down here in this putrid ,damp cell for the infections that were slowly and surely destroying his body.  
He'd hiden the slice along his ribs from the guards who looked over him ,hoping that he'd either bleed out that it'd consumed and kill him before the Director could use her against him , his Lizzy.

His execution had to be a trap for her , a way to lure her into risking an attempt to save him,because she cared about him and they knew. He 'd die before he would allow them to do it .  
He just hadn't expected it to hurt so damn much.  
He concealed the fever from the sneering guards who fed and watered him twice in a day,pretending to slowly fall into dark silence ,feinting that the prowling ,cursing man had broken.  
The cowards wouldn't get close enough for him to reach and they had not noticed that he'd given up trying to snap the chains that allowed him to stand and walk few steps but no more.  
He couldn' stand very much at all expect when forced by his body 's needs ,the dagradation of that was something that had already been experienced in other situations, but nothing that he could get used.

Red shifted on the wall behind him and tryed to resist the agony at the pain exploding along his ribs , worse by the day.  
His memory of her was the only thing that had kept him alive this long ,trying desperately to heal him ,but soon even the last drop of blood in his veins would bow to the infection.  
It would be such a relief ,a blessed relief to know she couldn't be used against him ,and that he would soon seen those he had carried in his broken heart all these years .His family.  
So he hold back every spike of fever ,every incoming fit of nausea and pain ;soon death would arrived to take him .  
He just hoped she was safe ,he just hoped death arrived before she eventually did.

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2

She had fallen, she remembered that much.  
Surprised, she drew in a hiss of anger, and then exploded, almost frantic, almost in a panic ...  
Almost.

"No, no, no, no! stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," the words flew like an invocation as her groping hands slid over the counter, and the possibility of escape burned with her head. Feeling caged, growling,she felt the cold metal container against her palm, torn with a tilt of the head.

Words were spat out while the screams of that man swarmed over her, kicked in the stomach, a punch on the cheek, the brutality of the sweep down until it was flush with the concrete. She felt his knee pushing the jaw to the floor cold, it seemed to hear so many hands on her back shaking. She screamed and tried to get up, but a boot-heel through her spine, his gun pressed to her face, grinding her cheek in the pavement like an unwanted insect. Blood dribbled from her lips, she felt her cheekbone cracked under the constant pressure, her breathing was always difficult, her voice raw and scraped off by the shouting.

She heard her name uttered, bickering, mocking laughter, and felt the pain of fragmenting bones as wooden batons slammed into the back of her skull. She lingered there, in the chaos, dizzy, dazed and furious, and the fight against the grunt of pain she’d been trying to suppress as it finally bubbled out of her clenched jaw.

They took her with her limp wrists shackled in handcuffs and dragged through the hallway,to a soot-grimed cell  
"Walk, damn it! "The guard barked the order while pounding her , and she was on her legs, dangling again. She clenched her teeth, her feet dragging in a forced fumble rhythm. Her head bowed, her body trembling, yet she was upright only because of those fists on her shoulders almost dislocated. It hurt, everything hurt. She swallowed it all with a grin, indifferent, and a seemingly languid blink.  
It was all she could do now. She was grateful that they had left her relatively intact, apart from the blows and beatings. That pain was familiar, the bruises would heal.  
Her stomach lurched when snapped to a halt in front of the cell, while the guard smiled at her, unlocked the iron door with a sharp clang.  
They lifted her up and threw her in the holding cell as unwanted junk, allowing her head to slam against the concrete. Attendants wore smiles, and gloves. She could only blink and look like they threw it to the ground, twisted open arms, ripped the trench coat away, tore her arms free of the material. It sucked back the cry with a whistle, and they pulled the shirt grimed, almost choking her when they tore up collar away from her neck. she could not stop the shiver from the cold suddenly, since she was now only dressed in in her bra and panties .  
She felt her death was casually discussion, touted as a phrase, and a shrug.. Existence was a random thing, anyway. She always knew her would be unhappy and short ...

She 'was almost stripped of all and slammed down and bent and broken under the weight of the guards who were trying to keep her still. Her brain clotted against the skull, when another fist struck her temple, and it tasted blood, warm and salty and choking from the broken lip.

It took two of them to hold her down long enough for the little nurse fretting to give her the sedative. Even after three syringes full, she was still squirming like a fish harpooned, although her withered struggled to a dull, contraction of challenge. She heard the nurse say her name, trying to soothe a bit 'of her anger with a caressing hand through her hair unkempt and wet but she could not stop the gasp, as she pulled her hand away as if burned. Distainfully, she wiped the sweat from her palm on her skirt, while Lizzy withered by sedatives, her muscles growing soft and thoughts to be confused. 

The last thing she remembered was Red .

She tensed in anger, and then went completely limp as she was finally swallowed by darkness.  
They left her there , bleeding and almost unconscious on the wall in back of the cell, two guards alongside with guns drawn.

She woke up and savored every gasp, every wide-eyed back-peddling authorities swollen and fiction. Fear tasted familiar, the disgust felt at home. It was all she knew now. The thought brought a bitter grief in her throat as she sat .  
The concrete was cold, the bars making their shadows chipped in grotesque patterns of light on the floor. the cell, the cage, the claims ... it did not matter now. She heard the cries of derision of the guards, mostly around blathering empty promises about her inpending disappearance, various parts of her body described in inuendos nauseating, and then ... the threats. she heard her name cursed, growled out like mad dogs who fight for it. Everything else was a blur after that. She remembered that she had no thoughts to all..just impressions and fragments of moments ... the blows to her face, her cries of anguish, the insistent questions..

She ran a hand through her hair , felt the threads oily slick beneith abscent fingers, her lip curled in bright flame color . Maybe her mother's hair were like her. She shook off the thought wearily. She would never know, and it did not matter now. She did not flinch at loud clank of something hitting the bars of her cell, only herself the trouble to look up until stiff. She clenched her fists, but stood up, docily, waiting for someone to come and take her

In the darkness she could not see anything and only when he heard someone coughing not far from her she realized she was not alone in the cell.  
The cell was dirty, water mixed with a mixture of hazardous waste at her feet.

The moment her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, she started to focus and glimpse the figure of a man in the corner of the cell.  
Slowly she walked trying not to be noticed even if she could say that he was unconscious as he stood motionless, his breathing slow.  
Red.

He was half-naked, dirty of his own blood, slumped on the concrete block on the back of the cell.  
Despite the flickering light, Liz could see the line of scars that stretch from the shoulders to below his waist. 

How did she end up like this?  
She vaguely remembered of 24 hours ago, when she had come up with this idea. At first it seemed so simple, something that even the most ordinary people could perform. she had to find where they kept Red and with Dembe and Kaplan help, make a plan for extract him.

Unfortunately, it was a surprisingly well-kept prison and when she tried to approach it ,she was immediately taken by surprise by a guard who stunned her before dragging her in a dark and cold cell .  
Now she knew why nobody ever bothered to try to fight The Cabal. The Director was ruthless and he liked to find tight places to hide and torturing his victims before left them dead.

... I'm sorry. I disappointed you.-She whispered to him

Tears made their way down her face as she contemplated her final fate. She stood up and looked around the cell that for now she had to call home. .. 

It seems that we are going to be here for a while -she murmured in his ear as she stroked his sweaty head.

All around was damp and smelled faintly of moss, and she could barely make out the dim light that filtered through the small window.

She walked over to it to try to understand where they might be located ... nothing around them only the dark starry sky.

Red suddenly opened his eyes and stared at her, his green eyes were dull and she could glimpse the red of his pupils  
maybe he had cry - she thought

His green eyes narrowed at the sight of her that was staring at him. "What do you think you're looking at?"  
She smiled weakly as nervously stammered, "Um. Nothing. Nothing....How do you feel?"

"What are you doing here sweetheart?" He was uspset ,she could read on his face. She knew he didn t want her to be in danger because of him

For a moment, an awkward silence lingered between them until Lizzie finally found the courage to speak as she reached toward his wound, "Um can i..." He looked at her and nodded

"How did you end up here Lizzie." He asked again  
Lizzie smiled as she could, "You know that I cannot let them take you away from me, how can i live without all your funny stories, without your voice that haunts me even in my dreams ??"  
".... Without you," she added, looking down embarrassed by her own admission

He stared as his lips formed the next words "Lizzie, I asked you not to do this again! Risk your life for me. Now we're both imprisoned here ... I'm not worth it .There's a way that Dembe can find us ?." 

Her green eyes softened as he heard her faint sobs.  
"Hey Okay, it's fine. Just do not cry."  
Lizzie smiled , jumped up and hugged him gently stroking his back.  
He sighed. stretching his arms holding her tightly to his chest, ignoring the pain that radiated from his body.

Lizzie took a deep breath leaving her face resting on his shoulder near his neck, their breaths and the beating of their hearts synchronized.  
Slowly they fall asleep, in each other's arms.

They were safe for now ,locked in a cell together .... but safe.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

The last chapter of this short story inspired by the last episode of TBL ... Reviews are appreciated!  
All mistakes are mine  
Enjoy 

 

I love thee, I love but thee,   
With a love that shall not die   
Till the sun grows cold,   
And the stars are old, 

Shakespeare  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality emerged slowly and Lizzie awoke suddenly.  
She raised her face from his chest extending her legs in front of her on the hard concrete floor.   
She turned towards him attracted by the movements and moans coming from his mouth.  
She caught the look of anguish on the edge of Red's face while he was asleep.  
Probably a nightmare.  
His eyes watering from the pain.

Lizzie pressed the back of his head resting it firmly against the wall while gently stroking his face, starting from his fluffy hair ,then his forehead , down to the line of his neck trying to slow his breathing.

She looked at him closely while he gasped in pain, the light now directly affected his figure illuminating his features.

Lizzie shifted her weight to sit more comfortably on the floor, while a groan escaped his mouth  
She turned to look at him again, enchanted by that figure so alien to her.  
The man that was lying in front of her wasn't Red , not the elusive Concierge of Crime  
He was the man, the human being that he had never let her see

The desire to touch his face was too much   
His lips still trembled as he whispered something in his sleep, Lizzie stretch her thumb and gently caressed those soft lips she had so desired to taste.  
Brushing .... like breeze

That was enough to close her eyes and imagine the same lips tighted around hers in a sweet kiss

"Go out! Lizzie !Go out! "  
The instant was interrupted by Red's jerky movements who was now squirming trying to touch his back while he was screaming something about fire, flames, pain ..  
Liz tried to act immediately, the fear like a big knot in her throat. She didn't know how to approach him ,to calm his pain.  
He wiggled his arms ..fists closed making it almost impossible to approach him   
Maybe she could shout and see if somehow her screams would wake him  
Probably it made the situation worse, perhaps even attracting the attention of some of the guards outside.  
So , she opted for a reassuring tone. "Red, you're asleep. You'll be fine." He did not react, and continued to shake  
In his state, probably he couldn't hear her, she reasoned.   
Liz didn't waste any time and changed her tactics, she shouted, "RED, I'm here.. You're safe, RED. It 's just a dream."  
Meanwhile she tried to immobilize his wounded wrists, slipping against his chest, her face nuzzled in his neck, breathing deeply in his scent.  
Tears filled her eyes strongly, rolling down her cheeks, but she was not giving up.  
"Red, you're safe. I have you." She reached forward to touch his arm in an attempt to calm him, but he responded with launching his own hand in her direction, and Liz barely managed to avoid it.  
It was in that moment that she tentatively hugged him stretching her arms on his naked back ...... ....everything became clearer in an instant..  
Her fingertips running down his back finding burned skin ,scars.  
A gasp escaped her mouth  
When she withdrew from his chest Red's eyes were open, their eyes met, punishment and fear written on his face .  
Liz gasped, "Red?"  
"What ... what's going on?" He stammered, confused, panting.  
She slowly took his hand. "Uhm.... I think you've had a nightmare ...It doesn't matter. You're okay now. Go back to sleep."  
Red did as asked still unsure of what had happened.  
She moved closer to him and threw her arm over his chest.   
Red covered her hand with his and squeezed gently, but did not let go.  
He fell asleep quickly, but this time, Liz couldn't . She was too scared .  
Her mind traveled fast trying to collect the fragmented memories of the night of the fire  
Later Red was awake, covered with a thick layer of sweat , looking closely to Lizzie that was still holding him absorbed in her thoughts  
"I would never untangle from your embrace, but I must say, my ribs would appreciate a bit more slack if you could save it." He smiled  
"Mmmmm ....? Oh ! Red, your wound is still losing blood .. .... I need you to tell me where else you are hurt and we must try to stop the bleeding right now."  
She looked around trying to find something to clean and dress the wound as best as she could  
She found his shirt a little further  
She tore it doing her best using a section to press on the wound and the rest as a bandage.  
"It was my favorite, Italian manufacture ... what a shame!" he exclaimed  
Well, he had not lost his sense of humor - Lizzie thought - it will be helpful later when she'll ask him about the scars.  
" Now that we're stuck here together .... tell me something about you. You've always said you don't have anything personal to give... Everyone has something to share. Your story, your childhood, how did you become what you are? ... and ... " Liz sighed " my back is killing me. I need a distraction and you are in pain too. Tell me a story, but this time I want it to be about you. No lessons or story with astonishing ending ... you ... I don't want to know of your travel and your luxurious hotels, the adventures with attractive women I feel like most of the time you play a character .I don't want to know something of the 'Concierge of Crime', nor 'Red' ... "Liz shook her head and shrugged. Biting her lip and looked at him straight in his eyes.  
"I want to learn something about you ... about 'Raymond'. "  
His first name sounded strange to his ears.   
Almost everyone used his last name, or the abbreviated version of it.  
No one called him by his first name since he was a boy .His mother used to call him like that when she needed to scold him for something. He no longer even considered it as his name. It was strange to hear it on Lizzie's mouth .. .   
It was strange to hear it again.  
"That name sounds sweet when you say it " he finally offered then he sighed and tilted his head.  
"I love jazz music played at the right volume, but also classic music. One of my passion is reading but you already know that : poetry, mythology, all that can give nourishment to this old mind of mine . Food is the ideal companion in my solitary life , with good wine and of course with the right amount of whiskey to help sleep ... "He paused, not sure how to proceed.

"Luxury is only appearance Lizzie, exactly as my tailored suits, all specifically created for my character .I can't remember what Raymond really loved, it has been too long since i felt like the man i was , but one thing i certainly know ... Raymond would have loved this stubborn and unpredictable Elizabeth exactly as I do... "

He stopped talking, surprised by his own admission  
Lizzie stood motionless, holding her breath, she could not quite grasp the exact meaning of his words.  
Recovered from the shock she thought that this was the perfect time to ask him about the night of fire.  
"A few hours ago, you were talking in your sleep. I thought to wake you up, at first, but then ... I do not know why, I waited to see what you were doing. Then you started to shake your fists screaming that you were on fire. I could not awake you, and that's when I hugged you and I felt the scars "She paused .

"No matter how dangerous the answer is , I can take it. Just tell me the truth about that night . Did you save me from the fire Red? I always thought my father did but ..."

Red jaw tensed, and closed his eyes, trying to mask his discomfort as he tried to answer.  
"Please, Red. I'm not asking you to tell me why. Just tell me if you did or not. Please."  
Finally, Red's lips parted to speak. "I did save you, but so did you. I came looking into the fire follow your screams.  
When I found you in that closet I picked you up and I walked to the front door but something fell apart, my back was on fire, and when you tried to help me reaching out with your hand, your wrist got burned..  
Your pleading and frightened cries gave me the strength to get up and bring both of us out from that hell.  
You saved me Lizzie as much as I saved you ."  
He met her gaze searching for her approval to continue the story. She nodded silently.  
"That night I left my life, my family, my job, you ....  
As the captain of a ship, for two decades I sailed in an ocean of loneliness and horror, the North Star my only guide .As Odysseus I fought my wars , i built my empire but my biggest battle was the search for my way home . Then you came .... not the child but the woman and just like sailors used to look at the North Star to find their way home ... I look at you and .... I see my way home , Lizzie. "  
Red looked away afraid to see refusal in her eyes .  
When Lizzie gently took his chin and lined their face, their eyes met and Red saw only tenderness and love.  
"What are you trying to tell me Raymond?"  
"What I'm trying to tell you ,Lizzie , is that you're my home, my ray of light in the darkness of that cave ,my second chance, you're my everything Lizzie. I'm trying to tell you ..that I love you "  
Lizzie was surprised by his declaration .It wasn't long time that in her heart what was initially affection for him had become something else.  
Only when he was kidnapped she had been ready to admit her true feelings for him. But until now they had never left her mouth .  
So she took a deep breath and blurted out the fateful words  
"Red I love you too!"  
Once he had processed her words, he reached out and touched her lips , running his fingers along her cheeks .  
Then he leaned over her and placed his lips on hers ...  
Their first kiss was just like Lizzie had imagined. It was not a hasty kiss or too passionate not even lustful.   
Their lips met gently, in a sweet movement even uncertain , before he deepened the kiss.  
After a few minutes she pulled back and he slowly shook his arms around her, bringing her back gently to his chest. Holding her tightly . No words were needed.  
The magic of the moment was interrupted by a roar and shots of gunfire, mixed with shouts of command.  
"Dembe!" Elizabeth exclaimed   
She stood up, ignoring the pain that radiated through her bruises and extended a hand to him  
" Take me home Ray?"  
He grinned with an open and sincere smile and took her hand ,then he placed another quick kiss on her lips.  
When they reached the outside of the factory helped by Dembe, the moon was high in the sky, stars were shining but especially the North Star appeared to finally show them their way home.

Fin.


End file.
